


At last

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were always headed for this, weren’t we.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At last

 

 

Gibbs came to an abrupt halt in the hallway of the motel they were staying at when he heard the soft moan coming from the room he was passing. Tony’s room. Gibbs leaned closer to the door, almost but not quite pressing his ear against it. Listening closely, he heard another quiet moan coming from inside. Damn it! Had Tony lied to him? Tony had taken a fall during the chase of their suspect that afternoon, but he had sworn to Gibbs that he was fine. Gibbs had speared him with his gaze, but Tony had seemed sincere. The soft moans Gibbs now heard told him that something was going on though.  
   
A soft knock yielded no reply, nor did a louder one. It was the middle of the night, so Gibbs didn’t want to start banging on the door demanding to be let in, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Taking a look around and seeing he was alone, Gibbs took out his ever present tools and picked the lock on the door, glad that it was one of the old fashioned kinds, not one of those modern keycard things. Feeling the lock click open, Gibbs turned the handle and quietly stepped inside.  
   
“Ton…?”  
   
The last syllable of Tony’s name didn’t even make it out of Gibbs’ mouth, as he froze immediately upon the sight that greeted him. Tony was spread out on his back on the bed, gloriously naked, his legs spread slightly and his knees drawn up a little. But what Gibbs’ eyes were drawn to instantly was Tony’s hand between his legs, stroking himself gently with long pulls. A fine sheen of perspiration covered Tony’s body, small drops of moisture glistening on his forehead and in his chest hair. Gibbs took a deep breath. Tony was gorgeous. Gibbs’ arousal responded enthusiastically.  
   
When at last Gibbs was able to pull away his eyes from Tony’s hand, he took in the entire picture, and finally realized why Tony hadn’t responded to his knocking. Tony had those little earbuds from his MP3-thingy in his ears. Probably listening to music. But when he listened carefully, Gibbs could hear a voice coming from the earbuds, not music. And then he recognized it. His own voice. The interview that afternoon. Tony was pleasuring himself while listening to Gibbs’ voice conducting an interview with their suspect.  
   
A second jolt of arousal slammed through Gibbs’ body, and he came to full hardness at once.  
   
Gibbs tried to tell himself to leave quietly and forget what he had walked into, but his body had its own ideas and his hand closed and locked the door of its own volition. With Gibbs still inside the room. His eyes feasted on the sight before him, and he swallowed when another soft moan from Tony made his arousal twitch again. He was so focused on Tony’s hand moving slowly up and down, that it took long moments before he realized that Tony’s eyes were open and fixed on him. For a second, Gibbs thought of fleeing the room in shame, but then something registered in his lust-fogged brain.  
   
Tony knew he was there, but his movements hadn’t faltered for a single moment.  
   
Gibbs swallowed again, and took a small step towards the bed. Tony’s eyes darkened with desire even further, and his breathing hitched for a moment. Then, with his free hand, Tony removed the earbuds and looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes.  
   
“Talk to me, Jethro…”  
   
Taking another step forward, Gibbs cleared his throat.  
   
“What do you want me to say?”  
   
“Anything… anything…”  
   
Another two steps closer, and Gibbs was at the foot of the bed, looking down at the most gorgeous vision he had ever seen. He took a shuddering breath.  
   
“You’re beautiful, Tony, absolutely gorgeous. All strong muscles and flat planes, luscious lips and shining eyes. I want to feel every inch of your skin under my hands, run my fingers through your hair, and taste you all over. I want to bat away your hand and replace it with mine, feel that beautiful dick push into my fist. And then I want to lean down and take you into my mouth, taste you and smell you, devour you whole.”  
   
Tony’s breath hitched again, and another deep moan escaped him. Gibbs looked down at him hungrily, and groaned when Tony licked his lips in desire. Gibbs’ voice was husky.  
   
“Want me to?”  
   
“Yes! God, yes! Please, Jethro, please…”  
   
Gibbs placed one knee onto the foot of the bed and batted Tony’s hand away from his arousal as he had promised. Tony let his legs fall open further, and watched with blazing desire as Gibbs slowly crawled up his body, tasting and touching every inch of Tony he could reach. Tony groaned in disappointment when Gibbs ignored his erection, but the disappointment quickly vanished when Gibbs dipped his tongue into Tony’s belly button and nipped at the soft skin right above it. Tony couldn’t hold back a short jerk of his hips off the bed, accompanied by a soft yelp of pleasure.  
   
Agonizingly slowly, Gibbs made his way up over Tony’s chest, giving ample attention to his nipples, and then nibbled and kissed up Tony’s throat. When Gibbs finally reached Tony’s face, he framed it between his hands and looked down into Tony’s eyes, seeing they were glazed over with lust and desire. Tony’s hands were tugging at Gibbs’ clothes, and he writhed underneath Gibbs, loving the feeling of the man covering him from head to toe.  
   
“Tony…?”  
   
It took Tony a few seconds before he was able to focus on Gibbs, but when he did, he saw that this was incredibly important and serious. He cleared his throat and brought up his hand to cup Gibbs’ cheek.  
   
“Yes, Jethro.”  
   
“This…”  
   
“I know, Jethro.”  
   
“Are you…?”  
   
“I said yes, Jethro. I mean it. With all my heart.”  
   
“Heart?”  
   
“Yes, Jethro.”  
   
Staring into Tony’s eyes, Gibbs saw the truth there, and his heart softly started singing. He slowly leaned down to brush his lips over Tony’s, the gentle touch a stark difference from the lust-filled ones he’d been laying on Tony until then. When Gibbs coaxed Tony’s lips open and deepened the kiss, Tony let out a soft sigh of contentment, and Gibbs felt the younger man give himself over to Gibbs completely. By the time Gibbs finally pulled back to stare down at Tony again, the soft singing in his heart had reached a crescendo that threatened to wake the entire neighborhood with its exuberance, and when Tony smiled up at him lovingly, Gibbs felt the walls he had built up around his heart all these years crumble to dust and fall away. Gibbs swallowed harshly to avoid choking on the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.  
   
“Tony…”  
   
“I know, Jethro. Me too.”  
   
They basked in each other’s gazes for long moments, speaking entire conversations they would never have been able to put into words. It was only when all that they couldn’t say had been spoken through their eyes, that Tony softly pulled Gibbs back down for another kiss. It stayed calm and gentle, conveying so much more than the previous frenzy of touch.  
   
At last Tony ran his hand up Gibbs’ back, under his shirt, pulling the garment up and out of the way. Gibbs obligingly raised his arms when Tony tugged it off, and then they rolled over and their hands worked together to open and remove Gibbs’ remaining clothes as well. Putting them on the floor at the foot of the bed, Tony sat on his knees, now the one who was staring down at his lover. Tony let his eyes roam every inch of Gibbs’ body, loving everything about it, and proved it with his touch of hands and lips as now he was the one slowly moving up, feasting on the smooth skin covering still strong muscles, relishing the feel of the silver hair covering the broad chest, until at last he reached Gibbs’ mouth again.  
   
When Tony settled his body over him, their hard lengths rubbed together and Gibbs gasped in pleasure. The fire burning in Gibbs’ eyes was breathtaking, and Tony devoured Gibbs’ lips with passion, an equal inferno of desire blazing in his own.  
   
Gibbs let Tony explore for a while, but then rolled them over and did some more exploring of his own. By the time he reached Tony’s arousal and finally took it in hand, Tony was trembling with need, and Gibbs loved feeling his lover come apart under his touch, honored and amazed at the way Tony was responding to him. Relishing the feel of the hot, velvet covered steel in his hand, Gibbs couldn’t resist for long before he leaned down and ran his tongue over it, tasting Tony at last. The flavor exploded on his tongue, and he licked his lips to spread it around his mouth, savoring it for a moment before he closed his lips around the tip. Tony moaned and writhed, and his fingers clenched into Gibbs’ hair just so he would have something to hold on to. It seemed like mere moments before Tony started begging.  
   
“Jethro… please… if you don’t… I’m not gonna… I want…”  
   
Releasing Tony from his mouth after another long, slow swallow, Gibbs played his tongue over the tip before he looked up at his lover.  
   
“What do you want, Tony?”  
   
The desire burning in Tony’s gaze was hot as hell, and Gibbs smiled in the knowledge that it was for him. Tony panted out his answer.  
   
“You… in me… I want you in me… please… have all of me… yours completely…”  
   
Swallowing at Tony’s willingness to surrender himself to Gibbs totally, Gibbs let the full extent of his emotion and love shine through in his eyes.  
   
“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you…”  
   
Tony smiled softly, letting Gibbs see the complete trust and love he had for the man in his eyes.  
   
“You won’t. I know you. Please, Jethro.”  
   
“Do you have…?”  
   
Now Tony grinned, and he quickly reached to his backpack on the floor next to the bed, rummaging around for a moment before holding up lube and condoms triumphantly. Gibbs chuckled at Tony’s enthusiasm, and accepted the offered items. After slicking up his fingers, Gibbs nuzzled at Tony’s arousal some more while slowly sliding into Tony’s heat. Tony started begging for more almost immediately, but Gibbs took his time and infinite care in preparing Tony, determined not to hurt his lover. When at last Gibbs decided he was ready, Tony feared he would explode the moment Gibbs entered him, and he squeezed his fingers around his base in a desperate attempt to keep that from happening.  
   
Gibbs sat up and smiled at Tony’s desperation, and to give them both some time to calm down Gibbs stretched out on top of Tony again, bestowing deep kisses on his lover. Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist immediately, and melted into the kisses, his hands roaming all over Gibbs’ back and sides. When Tony started bucking his hips against Gibbs, the older man pulled back from the kiss and stared into Tony’s eyes almost relentlessly as he reached between them and finally entered Tony with a long, slow push. Their eyes locked on each other, they saw every emotion reflected there, and when at last Gibbs’ hips were snug against Tony, fully seated into Tony’s heat, they both breathed out a deep sigh. It felt like they were finally home.  
   
“Okay?”  
   
“Never been better, Jethro.”  
   
Leaning down again to kiss Tony, Gibbs started a slow, deep rhythm, mirroring it with his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s hands kept finding Gibbs’ most sensitive spots wherever he could reach, and played with them unrelentingly, driving Gibbs insane with his touches and the squeezing of his muscles around Gibbs’ length. Determined to make this unforgettable, Gibbs tested and pushed his own boundaries of will power, keeping it slow and gentle for as long as he could. When he finally felt himself losing control, Gibbs changed his angle and found the exact right spot. As soon as Gibbs hit it, Tony pulled back his head to let out a deep, keening moan of pleasure, exposing his throat to Gibbs. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Gibbs fastened his lips on the pulsing vein, loving the feeling of Tony’s beard stubble against his lips and cheek. Sucking hard to leave his mark, Gibbs felt Tony writhe beneath him as he let out an almost continuous moan. Soothing the mark he’d left on Tony with his tongue, Gibbs reached between them and took Tony’s arousal in hand, finding it wet and slick, helping him stroke the hardness all the better. Tony panted and begged wordlessly, meeting Gibbs’ hips on every thrust, and when Gibbs bit down on the juncture of Tony’s shoulder and neck, Tony exploded in ecstasy, his movements erratic, muscles contracting, sending Gibbs over the edge as well.  
   
When they were finally able to open their eyes and breathe somewhat normally again, Gibbs started to pull back, but was held in place by Tony’s strong embrace.  
   
“Please… a little longer… you feel so good…”  
   
Unable to deny Tony anything, Gibbs smiled and pressed soft kisses to Tony’s mouth and throat, earning pleased little sighs from his lover. It was only when Gibbs started to soften that Tony at last allowed him to pull back. Completely sated and with heavy limbs, Gibbs dragged himself to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up, his need to take care of Tony overriding his need for sleep. Tony’s eyes were barely open, but he gave his lover a soft smile at the gentle care Gibbs showed. When Gibbs tossed the washcloth and just stood there staring down at his lover for a few moments, Gibbs saw a slight apprehension appear in Tony’s eyes, but Tony shouldn’t have worried. Gibbs smiled at him and brushed a hand through his hair, then crawled into bed beside him and spooned up against him, taking Tony into his arms. Gibbs traced slow, lazy circles over Tony’s stomach, pleased when he felt Tony’s tired muscles twitch lightly under his touch.  
   
“Tony?”  
   
“Hmmm?”  
   
“Do you like my voice that much?”  
   
Gibbs felt the chuckle rumbling in Tony’s chest.  
   
“I do. Always have. Helps me picture you even more clearly. I have your greatest hits at home.”  
   
“Greatest hits?”  
   
“The ones where you talk the most. Or in a certain tone. Gives me shivers every time.”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“Hmmm… I have interviews from years back.”  
   
“Years?”  
   
“Told you. Always loved your voice.”  
   
Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s shoulder and tightened his hold on him a little.  
   
“Jethro?”  
   
“Hmmm?”  
   
“We were always headed for this, weren’t we.”  
   
It was far more a statement than a question, but Gibbs answered anyway.  
   
“Yes, we were.”  
   
“Why did we wait so long?”  
   
“I don’t know, Tony.”  
   
They stayed silent for a while, and Gibbs started to doze off, his body heavy and tired from both physical and emotional satisfaction.  
   
“Jethro?”  
   
Gibbs hummed again to signal he was listening.  
   
“Will you keep me?”  
   
Tony turned his head so he could look into Gibbs’ eyes in the almost dark of the room. Gibbs smiled at him and gave him another soft kiss.  
   
“Forever. You were always mine.”  
   
The smile Tony gave in return was one of deep love and satisfaction.  
   
“Sleep now, Tony.”  
   
Tony snuggled in a little closer and did as he was told.  
   
   
   
The following morning, Gibbs woke up to the feeling of his lover’s fingers caressing him and Tony’s lips around him, sucking in delight. Stretching and relaxing back into the pillows, Gibbs let Tony explore him, encouragingly running his fingers through Tony’s hair. When Tony looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling with joy. It was one of the most beautiful sights Gibbs had ever seen, and thinking back to last night, Gibbs started telling Tony that. Gibbs wasn’t much for talking, but Tony inspired him.  
   
“You’re so beautiful like that, Tony. Your mouth feels so good on me, and your tongue feels amazing the way you play it over me. Your hands almost burn against my skin, your touch feels so wonderful, I can’t get enough of it.”  
   
Tony shivered with desire at the rough sound of Gibbs’ voice, and the things he was saying. Gibbs let out a moan when Tony rewarded him with a particularly talented swipe of his tongue.  
   
“I want to touch you everywhere, feel you against me. I want to bury myself inside of you forever, wholly and completely. I want to hold you and taste you, tease you and caress you, feel you move against me and watch you as you fall apart from pleasure. I want to see your eyes burn with desire every time I reach for you, know that you are mine.”  
   
Not able to take much more, Tony released Gibbs from his mouth.  
   
“Yours, Jethro. Please…?”  
   
Quickly rolling a condom onto Gibbs’ arousal, Tony crawled up his lover’s body and leaned down for a kiss, which Gibbs gladly gave him. Gibbs gasped as Tony reached between them and took Gibbs inside of him, slowly bringing down his hips until he rested on Gibbs’, and then Tony sighed in delight. Gibbs gave him a worried look, afraid Tony would hurt himself, but Tony shook his head softly.  
   
“You feel so amazing, Jethro. You won’t hurt me.”  
   
And then Tony started slowly raising and lowering his hips, taking Gibbs deep inside of him every time, searching for and finding the perfect angle. Gibbs caressed his hands over Tony’s thighs, trying to keep his breathing even to make it last, unable to keep his eyes off the beautiful sight of Tony riding him with his head thrown back and his mouth open in wanton pleasure. When Tony’s moans became deeper and more drawn out, Gibbs knew his lover was close, and he took Tony in his hand and started stroking him in time with his movements. Tony’s breathing was ragged and his muscles started trembling from the strain and the pleasure, and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. At last, Tony gasped out his lover’s name.  
   
“Jethro! Jethro…!”  
   
Gibbs kept his eyes on his lover as Tony exploded all over them both, memorizing each and every detail. The way Tony looked, the sounds he made, the way he felt as he clenched around him, all etched into Gibbs’ brain for eternity. Tony kept giving tiny movements of his hips as he came down, until at last he slumped forward against Gibbs’ chest, barely able to raise his head enough to kiss his lover. Gibbs let Tony calm down for a few moments, kissing him softly, then rolled them over so Gibbs was on top, Tony’s legs wrapped around him. Leaning down for another kiss, then staring into his lover’s eyes, Gibbs started thrusting hard and deep. Tony’s eyes were still glazed over from his high, but he gave quiet moans through the loving smile on his lips every time Gibbs thrust into him. When he saw Gibbs unravel, Tony bared his neck, and Gibbs lunged down to latch his lips onto the delicate skin. Tony sighed in contentment, loving Gibbs’ apparent need to mark Tony as his. Gibbs pushed into him even deeper, then stilled as his release poured into Tony.  
   
Long minutes later, Gibbs at last raised his head, brushing his fingers over Tony’s cheeks as their eyes locked on each other again.  
   
“I’d love to stay here like this with you forever, Tony…”  
   
“… me too…”  
   
“…but we’ve gotta get up. It’s almost time to go.”  
   
Gibbs smiled at Tony’s disappointed look, kissed him again, and then added an incentive.  
   
“Shower together?”  
   
That got him a smile, and they spent more time kissing each other under the warm spray than actually trying to get clean. Afterwards, Tony stood in front of the mirror, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the marks Gibbs had left on his neck. Gibbs stood behind him, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, hugging him close.  
   
“Happy, Tony?”  
   
Tony just nodded, holding Gibbs’ gaze in the mirror, his eyes twinkling with something. Gibbs saw it, and he was curious.  
   
“What’s that for?”  
   
“You think the others will notice?”  
   
Gibbs looked pointedly at the clearly visible marks on Tony’s neck.  
   
“They wouldn’t be very good investigators if they didn’t.”  
   
   
   
In the car on the way back to the Yard, McGee and Bishop teased Tony about his night, thinking that he had picked up a girl after they had all said goodnight the evening before. Tony just smiled, and yawned widely.  
   
“Tired, Tony?”  
   
“Exhausted, Bish… But it’s the good kind of exhausted.”  
   
“You should know better by now than to play on a school night.”  
   
Tony’s eyes twinkled again, but McGee and Bishop couldn’t see it from the backseat.  
   
“I wasn’t playing, McJuvenile. And besides, I had the Boss’ permission.”  
   
Surprised, McGee and Bishop turned to Gibbs, who took a large sip from his travel mug of extra strength coffee to hide his chuckle before he answered.  
   
“He did, McGee. And there was no playing involved. It was deadly serious.”  
   
“Some kind of undercover mission, Boss?”  
   
“There were hardly any covers involved.”  
   
Tony bit back a grin at Gibbs’ immediate reply. McGee frowned, but persevered with the idea.  
   
“Because, you know, I could’ve helped.”  
   
“No, McGee, your presence really wouldn’t have helped at all.”  
   
This time, Tony’s shoulders shook with the chuckles he was trying to stifle.  
   
“But Boss…”  
   
“No, McGee! Only Tony does it for me.”  
   
Grumbling to himself about Gibbs’ apparent lack of trust in his undercover skills, McGee turned to look out the window, and Bishop eyed him in sympathy, so they both missed the adoring look Tony gave Gibbs at that, and the brush of Tony’s fingers over Gibbs’ hand. They also missed the loving smile Gibbs gave the younger man in return.  
   
   
   
It was days later when McGee and Bishop at last figured it out, and McGee blushed furiously when he replayed the conversation they’d had in the car in his mind. Gibbs had told him the truth, plain and simple, but they had both failed to pick up on it.  
   
They were standing in front of the plasma, going over their findings, and Tony linked their suspect to their case with what he had discovered. Gibbs nodded.  
   
“Good job, Tony.”  
   
The widely beaming smile Tony gave Gibbs at the compliment was familiar, but then Gibbs reached up and gently placed his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, softly brushing his thumb through the short hairs at Tony’s nape. The million watt smile softened immediately, and Tony’s eyes for once were not guarded, his feelings clearly visible to all who cared to look. Even more surprisingly, Gibbs returned the look in similar fashion, unable to deny showing Tony how much he loved him no matter who was watching. It lasted only a few seconds, but it had been enough.  
   
When Gibbs and Tony turned back to their desks, McGee and Bishop glanced at each other with broad grins, mouthing the same word at each other: Finally!

 

 


End file.
